leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Heimerdinger/Příběh
Příběh Oficiální= Z deníku profesora Cecila B. Heimerdingera 14. 10. 9:15 Aktuální meteorologické podmínky v Bandle City se zdají být optimální. Atmosférický tlak je pro dnešní experimenty zcela ideální! Dnes odpoledne provedu páté kolo testů svého tridyminimobulátoru. Je nutné jej trošku vyladit; minule mi přismahnul knír. Je nutné upravit průtok energie. 16:00 Tridyminimobulátor si stále nedokáže udržet požadovanou energetickou efektivitu! Musím provést dodatečné výpočty. Mezitím však mou pozornost zaujalo něco jiného. Cestou domů z dnešního testování jsem procházel kolem hloučku yordlat, která po sobě házela jakýsi sférický projektil. Koncept byl prostinký: hodit objekt na někoho jiného, chytit jej, hodit jej na dalšího yordla, opakovat. Mládež se však dopouštěla řady nepřesností ve výpočtech, což mělo za následek různé chyby! Přesnost i síla hodů byly velice nekonzistentní a „míč“ (jak mu ostatní říkali) často padal na zem... Tento proces by bylo možné v mnoha směrech vylepšit. Po nasbírání dat od účastníků jsem vypočítal, že kdyby házení probíhalo s konstantní rychlostí a pod stejným úhlem, faktor zábavnosti by se zvýšil o 44,57 %! Dnes večer se nad tím řádně zamyslím. 15. 10. 5:20 Heuréka! Objevil jsem řešení. Vynalezl jsem automatický házecí stroj. Zatím jsem ho pojmenoval H-28G. Rychlost i trajektorie míče jsou konzistentní, díky čemuž příjemce dokáže míč pokaždé chytit. Automaticky míří na nejbližšího yordla (nachází-li se jich v blízkosti více), takže se na každého dostane. Dnes tento svůj vynález vezmu za yordlaty a ukážu jim ho. Dnes ráno jsem si také polil boty žíravinou. Krajně nepříjemné. 10:30 Dnes jsem otestoval automatický házecí stroj. Nešlo to zrovna podle plánu. Mládež byla mým vynálezem sice nadšena, ale když jsem stroj zapnul, ukázalo se, že je příliš výkonný! I při nejnižším nastavení padala yordlata jako kuželky. Zřejmě jsem přecenil kinetickou energii jejich hodů... Brzy to zopakujeme, až provedu příslušné úpravy. Mojí současnou prioritou ale je tridyminimobulátor; musím ho spravit do oběda. Až bude v pořádku, budu ho muset ozkoušet někde v ústraní. V Bandle City je krajní nedostatek zkušebních prostor. 16. 10. 15:55 Ve městě se objevil nějaký obr. Vskutku otravná anomálie. Ten hluk zvenčí mě ruší při bádání! Dnes musím zkontrolovat akvárium. Ryby jsou poslední dobou nějaké zamlklé... 17. 10. 10:40 Doslechl jsem se, že při těch nepříjemnostech s obrem se mnoho yordlů zranilo. Pokud to co nejdřív neskončí, bude nutné zasáhnout! Doufám, že je H-28G v pořádku. Kdybych ho musel vyrobit znovu, stálo by mě to spoustu cenného času. 16:30 Všude opět zavládl klid. Zdá se, že ten obr dostal rozum a utekl. Jakmile vyřídím důležitější věci, budu muset zítra zajít pro H-28G. Tridyminimobulátor je už skoro bez chyb! 18. 10. 8:30 Je brzy, den však již byl zcela nabitý událostmi. Probudilo mě klepání na dveře. Před mým domem se shromáždilo snad celé město. Když se něco takového stane, bývá to většinou kvůli nějakým malicherným stížnostem na mou práci. Tentokrát mě ale oslavovali! V troskách, které po sobě obr zanechal, našel jeden z mladých yordlů můj prototyp H-28G. Jak se ukázalo, byl to velice bystrý mladík. Napadlo jej, že by mohl můj vynález přeměnit v improvizovanou palebnou věžičku. A její síla dokázala obra zahnat... no představte si to! Vskutku mazaný chlapík. Velice by mě potěšilo, kdybych mohl jeho nadanou šedou kůru mozkovou zaměstnat u sebe - mám totiž do budoucna veliké plány, při jejichž realizaci by se mi jeho pomoc nesmírně hodila. Prý ale hodlá Bandle City opustit. Pro své další pokusy teď budu potřebovat mnohem rozsáhlejší zkušební oblast. Runeterra by měla být tak akorát! |-| Starý= Je neobvyklé vidět yordly mimo Bandle City, ale lákání vědy bylo něco, čemu Heimerdinger nemohl odolat.V čase kdy dokončil svůj třetí doktorát, byl už největším ze všech yordlích vědců a bylo už málo co mu mohl jeho domov nabídnout. Velké akademie Piltoveru daleko na severu ho volaly aby se odvážil prorazit v tomto Městě Pokroku. Heimerdinger věděl, že by se mu samotnému nedařilo tak daleko od jeho vlastního druhu a tak shromáždil podobně smýšlející yordly aby se k němu připojili a tak vytvořili základ pro dnes již slavnou Yordle Academy of Science & Progress (Yordlí Akademie Vědy a Pokroku). Od té doby se stal jedním z nejvíce respektovaných myslí moderní doby a jeho akademie je jednou z vedoucích institucí v celém Valoranu. Heimerdinger byl průkopníkem v mnoha věděckých úspěších, a ponořoval se stále víc a víc do tajů techmaturgie, zahrnujíc vývoj dnes všudy přítomných hvězdných prutů, které osvětlují mnoho ulic městských států. Avšak, je zde něco zvláštního na tomto Ctěném Vynálezci. V jeho úkolu rozšiřování svých znalostí, podstoupil experiment jeho vlastního designu, který mu umožnil používat velkou část jeho mozku současně. Zajisté to funguje, ale za neobvyklou cenu – Heimerdingerův mozek se zvětšil. Jeho hlava se změnila s ním a nyní velký vědec vypadá jako yordle s obří hlavou ve tvaru mozku. Avšak Heimerdinger obrátil svou pozornost na nynější válečný stav Valoranu a pracuje na napravení toho co považuje za nepřijatelnou situaci. Heimerdinger věří, že věda je klíčem k záchraně světa. Navíc si vyhrnul rukávy a vyrazil to prokázat jako člen League of Legends a zejména jako její nejchytřejší šampión. "Věda je na pochodu! Dávejte si pozor!" Kategorie:Příběh de:Heimerdinger/Background en:Heimerdinger/Background fr:Heimerdinger/Historique pl:Heimerdinger/historia ru:Heimerdinger/Background sk:Heimerdinger/Background